Neve su New York
by moka73
Summary: Con chi deve vedersi Stella in questa sera che promette neve in quantità? Intanto Mac, bloccato nel traffico, non riesce a non pensare a come Stella lo abbia pintato tutto solo in laboratorio.


Neve su New York

Le previsioni davano una tempesta di neve in arrivo.

Mac uscì dal suo ufficio. Quasi nello stesso istante Stella fece lo stesso. Si videro sul corridoio. Un sorriso illuminò il volto della donna.

"Hai visto anche tu il meteo?" gli chiese appena gli fu accanto.

"Si, e non promette niente di buono"

"Allora forse è meglio andare per stasera. Non voglio rimanere bloccata in laboratorio"

"Be, non sarebbe male. Potremmo finire un po' di rapporti!" disse Mac.

"Il solito stacanovista. Tu fa come vuoi, io me la batto prima che cominci a nevicare!"

Così dicendo Stella prese le sue cose e si avviò all'ascensore.

"Dai, e mi lasci qui da solo?" la richiamò lui.

"Ciao capo. Ci vediamo domattina, forse!" e le porte si chiusero.

Stella scese in strada che già i primi fiocchi iniziavano a cadere. L'aria fredda la fece rabbrividire, così lei sollevò il bavero del cappotto.

Cercò di chiamare un taxi, ma sembrava proprio un'impresa disperata. A quell'ora tutti cercavano di rientrare a casa prima della preannunciata bufera di neve. Finalmente ebbe fortuna. Saltò sulla macchina gialla e diede l'indirizzo all'autista.

Intanto Mac stava finendo alcuni rapporti seduto alla sua scrivania. Dopo poco chiuse la cartelletta che aveva fra le mani e si lasciò andare sulla sedia. "Forse Stella ha ragione. Meglio andare a casa." pensò fra sé con un sorriso. A convincere definitivamente il detective Taylor fu un abbassamento di corrente elettrica che fece tremolare le luci dell'edificio.

Mac si accertò che tutto fosse in ordine e dopo aver infilato il cappotto uscì dal laboratorio.

Scese nel seminterrato e salì sulla sua chevrolet nera.

Appena fu nel traffico capì all'istante che arrivare a casa non sarebbe stata una cosa veloce. Per un momento ebbe la tentazione di attaccare le sirene di servizio, questo gli avrebbe facilitato non poco le cose, ma poi il suo senso del dovere glielo impedì. Sia armò di pazienza e si lasciò trasportare dal traffico congestionato. Era distratto. Continuava a pensare a Stella che lo aveva piantato lì in quel modo. Un tempo non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Sospirò. Rischiò di tamponare la macchina che lo precedeva almeno un paio di volte. Decisamente la sua testa era altrove.

Intanto Stella era arrivata a casa. Finalmente poteva togliersi le scarpe e fare una bella doccia calda. Era proprio quello che ci voleva dopo una giornata di lavoro e con una tempesta di neve in arrivo. Si infilò un maglione morbido, un paio di pantaloni comodi ma sexy e lasciò che i capelli si asciugassero da soli. Andò in cucina e preparò la tavola. Per due, quella sera non sarebbe rimasta da sola. Sulla tavola mise una buona bottiglia di vino greco e degli stuzzichini.

Poi infilò la cena nel forno a scaldare.

Finalmente si mise sul divano, raccolse le gambe a sé e con un buon libro attese che il suo cavaliere arrivasse.

Dopo tre quarti d'ora finalmente Mac parcheggiò davanti casa.

"Più snervante della caccia a un serial killer" pensò. Per fortuna la giornata era finita e sulla città c'erano già dieci centimetri di neve. Si fermò un momento a guardarsi intorno. Era incredibile come la neve riuscisse ad attutire tutti i rumori. Per quella notte era previsto quasi un metro di neve. Niente di strano, considerato che erano in dicembre.

I passi di Mac nella neve fresca la facevano scricchiolare e quel suono lo faceva sentire sereno.

Entrò nell'atrio del palazzo. Si scrollò la neve di dosso. Era infreddolito e bagnato. Stava proprio nevicando alla grande e anche quei pochi metri, senza un ombrello, furono più che sufficienti per bagnargli i capelli. Adesso voleva solo una doccia calda, mangiare qualcosa e rintanarsi in casa fino al giorno dopo.

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono al decimo piano. Mac raggiunse la porta del suo appartamento e infilò la chiave nella toppa.

Stella guardò l'orologio sulla parete. Si erano fatte le nove di sera e lei iniziava ad essere preoccupata per il ritardo del suo cavaliere. Prese il telefono e stava per comporre il numero di cellulare dell'uomo, quando sentì la chiave girare nella porta. Un sorriso le comparve sul viso.

Nessun uomo fino a quel momento aveva mai avuto le chiavi per entrare nella casa dove stava lei. Ma lui era diverso. Di lui Stella si fidava ciecamente. Sapeva che per nessuna ragione al mondo le avrebbe fatto del male.

"Eccoti finalmente!" esclamo felice " pensavo che fossi rimasto bloccato nel traffico o al lavoro. Stavo per mandare i cani a cercarti!" lo canzonò.

Il Detective Taylor entrò in casa e chiuse la porta.

"Simpatica! " le disse sorridendo " dopo che mi hai piantato lì in quel modo!" aggiunse fingendosi arrabbiato.

Stella gli andò incontro e abbracciandolo lo baciò con appassionatamente.

"Sei tutto bagnato!" constatò scompigliandogli i capelli. "indovina un po' chi aveva l'ombrello?" ribatté lui guardandola con quell'espressione tra il divertito e l'ironico. "Ops!" disse lei nascondendo una risata con la mano.

"Fatti la doccia che poi è pronta la cena"

"Grazie, dammi dieci minuti e sono da te"

Arrivò a tavola vestito solo con un maglione con il collo a v e un paio di pantaloni morbidi. I capelli erano disordinati e si iniziava a vedere un accenno di barba. Decisamente poco in linea con il rigore del Detective, ma tanto sexy agli occhi di Stella.

Si erano messi d'accordo che, possibilmente, a casa non avrebbero parlato di lavoro ed allora la conversazione cadde sulle condizioni meteo.

"Domani si resta a casa." annunciò Mac dopo essersi seduto a tavola."Prima di uscire dall'ufficio ho ricevuto la comunicazione ufficiale dal capo della polizia. Domani niente lavoro."

"Oh bene!" esclamò Stella " così potremo stare un po' insieme"

Mac le sorrise e mise in bocca un altro boccone. Poi aggiunse:"Non chiedo di meglio"

Continuarono a chiacchierare allegramente tutta la serata e dopo aver riordinato la cucina andarono direttamente a letto.

Mac stava guardando l'ultimo notiziario serale. Al suo fianco Stella dormiva con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto. La chiusura della Scientifica ordinata dal capo della polizia, un tempo lo avrebbe indispettito non poco, ma adesso era una fortunata opportunità per rimanere a casa con chi amava. Con la mano libera prese il telecomando e spense la televisione. Guardò fuori dalla finestra: il riverbero bianco della neve gli permetteva di vedere che stava nevicando ancora forte. Stavano insieme da quasi un anno, ma per Mac era come se fosse successo ieri. Baciò dolcemente Stella,chiuse gli occhi e scivolò felice nel sonno.


End file.
